


Texts from last night (or lack thereof)

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tiny bit of Angst, but mostly fluff because they deserve so much fluff, takes place after 5x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Keelin isn't the kind of girl who waits by her phone, but its been a day and the viking witch who kissed her last night hasn't even bothered to send her so much as a text.or the one where Freya Mikaelson is bad with technology.





	Texts from last night (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where Keelin has been staying since she arrived in New Orleans (maybe in the church?), but I gave her an apartment in this fic. Anyway enjoy!

Keelin let out a contented sigh after taking a sip of her coffee. She was standing on the balcony of the sublet apartment that she was currently residing in, enjoying the early morning sun. She wasn’t usually a fan of the mornings, especially when she didn’t have work and could sleep in, but she just couldn’t go back to sleep. She had too much going on in her head and she was still reeling from yesterday 

Yesterday Freya had nearly died. Yesterday Freya had told her that they were done and nearly broke her damn heart. She put all her cards on the table and the witch wouldn’t even look at her. She didn’t know if that was because Freya couldn’t bear to watch her walk away or if Freya was just ashamed of her behavior that day. The witch believed that she had revealed her true nature to Keelin. 

She knew that Freya had been trying to shield her from the harsh realities of the Michaelson world, but really there’s only so much Freya could hide. The gossip in the New Orleans supernatural community was truly out of this world. She knew who Freya was, she had always known. She knew that Freya thought of herself as a monster, someone who couldn’t be loved, who didn’t deserve to be loved. 

_“I’m not a decent person Keelin, you have to know that by now. I am ruthless and callous and vicious when it comes to defending my family. That is who I am.”_

Keelin wanted to show her that she did deserve to be loved, that yes sometimes Freya was ruthless and all those things that she said, but that wasn’t the whole picture. Not by a long shot. She thinks that sometimes Freya forgets that she’s a wolf herself and that she could be just as vicious and ruthless as the rest of them, but like Freya her nature didn’t have to dictate who she was. She could be both. Human and wolf. And for the first time in her life she truly was. With Freya she didn’t have to choose between the two sides of herself. 

_“You make me feel understood, known.”_

She remembers in detail how Freya’s lips felt on her own, the press of her lithe body against hers, the look of complete awe and wonder on the witch’s face when they pulled apart. That kiss was so much more than anything she had ever imagined. 

And then the witch had gotten a call from one of her vampire brothers and had to rush off again, but not before giving her a parting kiss and a beatific smile. It was safe to say that she was completely gone on this girl. She had no idea what was going to happen next with them, but at least she had hope now. This wasn’t the end of them.

She drained her coffee and made her way back to the kitchen. She distracted herself by tidying up the kitchen a little before going to check her phone for the hundredth time. She was trying not to be that girl, but the witch hadn’t sent so much as a text since she last saw her. In the dark recesses of her mind, there was a very small part of her that wondered if maybe Freya was regretting her decision. 

She typed out a quick ‘good morning’ text and received no response, which wasn’t really a huge deal because it was still pretty early in the morning. Rather than obsessing over the lack of texts, she got dressed and went out to look for a new couch to replace the crappy second hand futon she had purchased just to have something in the apartment. With the help of her friends back in Austin, she had shipped a lot of her stuff from her old apartment to this one. Some of her furniture had come in earlier this week, but she had left a lot of it behind in favor of getting new stuff.

Even though Freya had still been holding her captive when she first brought her to New Orleans, she had instantly fallen in love with the city. She had always thought about moving once she had finished her residency and this city was exciting, vibrant and full of music. Freya was a big motivator sure, but the longer she stayed in the city the more she grew to love it. Plus, there was always the fact that she would be hunted down wherever she went. At least here she had some protection. 

She sent a few texts throughout the day and after the third one, she knew she was being ignored. Did the witch get cold feet about everything? In a bout of annoyance, she sent out one last text before putting her phone away.

**_Are you really ignoring me right now?_ **

She spent the rest of her evening cleaning her apartment, trying to work out some of her frustration. Is one damn text back too much to ask for, she thought to herself. In the back of her mind there was that constant worry that maybe Freya was in danger again and not ignoring her. The thought made her heart race in a bad way and she could feel a tightness in her chest. She decided it was better to stay frustrated because the worry was too much to handle at the moment.

She could still see Freya’s unmoving body on the floor and remember how scared she was when she couldn’t hear her heartbeat. Yeah, staying angry was the option she was going with. Just as she was putting the last clean plate from the dishwasher away, she heard a knock at the door. 

She checked her watch. It was late. Too late for anyone to just be causally dropping by. She opened the door and low and behold her missing witch was standing on the other side. A part of her felt relieved. At least the silence wasn’t because she was in danger. The other part of her was kind of pissed. She knows that she has to be patient with Freya, but ignoring the girl you kissed the other night all day wasn’t really all that endearing.

The lighting in the hallway of her apartment complex was dim, but she could make out the blood crusted in golden hair and a pair tired, dark green eyes pleading with her. She sighed. She was a sucker for beautiful eyes. 

She stepped aside wordlessly to let the Viking witch in.

“I’m not ignoring you,” Freya said to her and strode over to her kitchen as if she owned the place. 

Her words to Freya from last night floated back to her all of a sudden. 

_“There’s always going to be a spell to do or an enemy to fight, but when that is all finished you deserve someone who gets you.”_

A bit of warmth curled around heart. The Viking witch was clearly done with whatever battle she had just been in and here she was in Keelin’s apartment. She had come back to her. That meant something. 

She waited for Freya to say something more, but the witch was focused on getting to her refrigerator. She took a moment to inspect Freya as she rummaged in her freezer for god knows what. Freya’s clothes were ripped and there were splotches of blood staining the fabric here and there, but she didn’t seem to be critically injured. There was, however a small gash on her forehead that needed some attention. 

She made her way over to Freya, saddling up alongside her, but the witch didn’t even bother glancing her way. Okay, so she wasn’t very talkative tonight. 

“You look like hell,” she finally said. 

“Sweet talker,” Freya murmured distractedly, while reaching for the ice trays in the back of the freezer.

Freya pulled the tray out and paused to give her a small smile before turning to place the tray on the counter. The girl looked like she had been run through the mill, but the warmth in her eyes and that smile, tired and small as it was made her look beautiful. 

She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her own lips. She wanted to be annoyed at Freya for ignoring her and barging into her kitchen only to ignore her some more, but she was weak. This girl just did things to her, turned her into a love sick puppy, and somehow she was okay with that. She left Freya to make what she assumed was an ice pack and headed to the bathroom to grab the well-stocked medical kit that she kept under the sink. When she returned, Freya was sitting down at her kitchen table with the freshly assembled ice pack pressed against her head. 

She pulled up a seat in front of the witch and then set up everything that she needed from her kit. Once she was done, she reached out and took Freya’s chin in her hand and began to clean the wound. Freya watched her intently as she gently cleaned away bits of dried blood from her forehead. The intensity of the witch’s gaze was a bit unnerving. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but her eyes kept slipping down to meet green ones. 

“Are you okay?” She asked once the wound was cleaned and bandaged.

Freya gave her wry smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just your everyday, run of the mill, family crisis.” 

Keelin let out a huff of laughter. “Of course.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“I wasn’t ignoring you. I was going to text back, but there were witches and…” Freya reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, or rather what was left of her phone, and handed it to her. The phone had been cleaved cleanly into two pieces.

“Okay, wow,” she said incredulously. 

Freya shrugged sheepishly. “Causality of war.”

“Right,” she said holding up the two pieces and trying to fit them back together. “So no phone then. And to think, you just learned how to use emojis. What a waste.”

Freya rolled her eyes at her. It was no secret that Freya and technology didn’t mix well together.

“I’ll get a new one tomorrow. Maybe something less complicated.”

Keelin chuckled and started to pack up her medical kit.

“Baddass Freya Mikaelson, who can start fires with her mind and throw a man across the room without ever laying a finger on him can’t figure out how to use a smart phone.”

“May I remind you that I was not born in this century or in the last one?”

“Oh that’s right, I forgot I was dating an older woman. Hot.” She threw a wink in Freya’s direction and high-tailed it back to the bathroom to return to kit.

The word dating had just slipped out of her and she was a little mortified because they obviously hadn’t defined what they were, other than that they were important to each other. The Viking witch didn’t need to know how thirsty she was. Although, she kind of already blew it when she told Freya that she was the reason she was staying in New Orleans. 

Her little escape plan didn’t work so well because Freya followed her, hot on her heels. 

“So dating?” Freya said hesitantly from the bathroom doorway.

She placed the medical kit under the sink and took that time to compose herself. By the time she completed the task, she had made up her mind. She was just going to go for it.

It took her two steps to reach the witch, bringing her up just a few inches away. She heard Freya let out a small gasp and grinned. Good to know she had some kind of effect on the witch. 

“I mean you did kiss me in the middle of the street yesterday and I did admit to finding a new job just because I didn’t want to leave you. So, yeah, we’re dating now. You’re stuck with me. You got that?” She waved her index finger at the witch and pressed it against her sternum to emphasize her point. 

Freya ducked her head and smiled bashfully. “Yeah, I got that.”

She closed the distance between them and drew the witch close to her. The woman melted against her and sighed into her kiss. That kiss was soon followed by more, long and languid kisses that left her breathless. She felt Freya’s hands slip under her shirt to caress her back and moaned appreciatively in response. She ran her fingers through Freya’s hair and the witch pulled back wincing. She had forgotten about the head injury. Some doctor she was. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” She said while trying to assess if she had caused any more damage than Freya had already sustained.

Freya pushed her worrying hands away. “I’m fine. Just a little bruised. Don’t worry.”

She scoffed. “Don’t worry? I walked in to that apartment yesterday to find you dead. When it comes to you, I think I’m always going to be worried.”

“Well…okay,” Freya conceded. “But I’m okay now and I’d really just like to spend some time with you.” The last part is said in an almost whisper as if she was embarrassed for wanting these things. But she deserved so much. 

She sighed and pulled Freya close to her again, this time for a hug. The witch tucked her face into the crook of her neck and she could feel warm puffs of and against her skin.

“How about I make you something to eat and then we watch a movie on the couch until you fall asleep.”

“That sounds heavenly right now,” the witch replied, but made no move to leave her arms.

A few seconds later Freya whispered to her with awe coloring her voice. “I can’t believe I get to do this.” 

“I know the feeling,” Keelin said before pressing a kiss onto the witch’s head.


End file.
